AttacK-ON! Titan
by imuffinator
Summary: Wall Maria has fallen, The Titans are coming, and a ragtag bunch of tea drinkers are the last line of defense. Humanity's fate is in their hands. [YuiAzu; not sure about other pairings, also they don't drink much tea;;]
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright guys, I made this in 2014 when I was on that AoT high, so if it's a bit... well, when you read it you'll see what I mean. LOL, but I hope you guys like it. Posting it here and not in the crossover tag as there are character mentions, but I don't think you'd actually see them. These are also a series of One-shots, so while they're related, they're not like direct chapters (not always, at least).

Thanks to Monica, Nic, Redler, and Soushi for the support and helping me with the title and summary!

 **[Prologue I... It's the End of the World as We Know It... ]**

100 years ago, humanity faced an incident with the titans that almost led to its extinction. 20 years ago, a solution to battle against the titans was developed by Dr. Hirasawa with the help of the miracle doctor, Grisha. Jaeger, from the Shiganshina district outside of Wall Maria

This work led to his increasing popularity within the district of Sakuragaoka, a large town within the confines of Wall Maria. Up until now, there had been no more incidents with titans. That is until the appearance of the colossal titan which broke the 50-meter wall in the Shiganshina district and the armored titan who destroyed the gate that connected wall Maria to Shiganshina. In a time where it took some time for news to travel, the denizens of Wall Maria were left without knowing that this had happened, that was until the titans finally came knocking at their door.

\- Attack on K-ON! -

The sun crept up slowly behind the dissipating clouds, but was hidden once more by one of the larger towers that rested on the giant 40-foot wall that surrounded the whole frontier.

Of course, Azusa wasn't directly staring at that bright sphere in the sky. At age 8, even she was wise enough to know that staring at it for too long would lead to eye damage.

Though _she_ knew this fact, she wasn't sure if both of her companions knew that.

Azusa turned her head to the side and glanced at the two brunettes next to her. The Hirasawa sisters, who basically looked like identical twins, were known around the Sakuragaoka district because of their parents. Their father was a doctor who quite renowned which lead them to have a higher reputation in the town. Though their family could have lived in the comfortable confines of Wall Sina, where the king and other wealthy residents lived, the family decided to remain in the zone of Wall Maria because that was where their roots were.

One would think that the siblings would be raised with a sense of nobility since they had a live-in nanny to help them grow up to be proper ladies; however, the opposite was true…well, at least for the older sibling.

"Onee-chan, don't stare straight into the sun!"

Azusa worked to suppress a smirk as she glanced over at the older girl next to her. She watched as the girl's brown eyes quickly snapped shut before Yui whined and placed her hands over her eyes. The younger Hirasawa frowned before examining her older sister.

"Onee-chan, I've warned you lots of times! You could hurt your eyes!" Ui pouted.

"But Ui, Ricchan told me that if you stare into it long enough you can get laser vision," Yui whined.

Azusa slowly sat up before staring down at the airheaded brunette. It sometimes amazed her how the older girl could act so foolishly and without really thinking of the consequences.

"If the titans were ever to break through the walls someday, you'd be the first to go, Yui-senpai," Azusa muttered.

A soft gasp escaped Ui's lips before she quickly glanced down at the ground and bit her lip. Azusa felt a bit guilty for making the younger sister worry, it's not like it was her fault that she had to deal with such an airheaded girl like Yui.

Sometimes you'd honestly think that Ui was the older sister that was caring for her bratty younger sibling. In order to make up for her error, Azusa tried to reassure the now fidgeting girl.

"Well, don't worry, Ui. The walls have been fine for 100 years. If the titans were to get through, they would have gotten through by now," Azusa smiled.

 _That's right. There'd be a lot of scary things happening if the titans managed to break into our walls. From what my mama told me, we live in one of the safest walls because it's so big! Wall Maria has the most amounts of reinforcements because there's lots of people._

The younger Hirasawa continued frowning until the older girl sat up.

"You can't sure, Azunyan. That's why when I grow up; I want to help humanity!" Yui grinned before pumping her fist into the air. Her brown eyes shimmered in the sunlight before she added, "Ricchan and I already promised that we would do our best when we get older!"

Azusa felt an angry nerve twitch at the nickname. From the day that she had met her, Yui had tagged her with that silly nickname and every now and then also showered her with some random display of affection as if she was her pet. It happened so often, that sometimes the younger girl would hide for hours in order to avoid her.

"Well, the only way you'd be useful would be if you did something with The Garrison," Azusa smirked.

The Garrison was known for goofing off and merely tending to the walls while everyone else worked hard. They were the laughingstock of the town and judging by Yui's personality now, she'd be a perfect fit among them.

"No, it's going to be even better!" Yui quickly stood up and stretched her arms.

"O-Onee-chan is trying out for the Military Police Brigade?" Ui smiled before standing up and beaming at her sister.

Azusa narrowed her eyes at the confident older girl while her younger sister watched in awe.

 _I'm not going to be mean, but the Military Police only takes the top…with how she acts, there's no way that she'd be close to making it._

"Mm mm," Yui smiled as she shook her head.

Azusa and Ui both met each other's eyes the moment that Yui denied wanting to be in the Military Police. If she didn't want to be in those two…which one would she want to be in?

The toll of bells ringing in the distance leading all of the girls to turn their heads toward the main gate.

"They finally came back," Yui muttered to herself.

Azusa glanced at the older girl's soft smile before glancing back at the gate.

 _Wait…but the Survey Corps is coming today…_

The raven-haired girl's garnet eyes widened as another thought crossed her mind.

… _Unless she wants to join the Survey Corps?!_

Immediately, Azusa shook her head to dismiss the thought. Yui was goofy, sure, but she wasn't THAT dumb was she?

As the three of them ran over to the main gate, Azusa couldn't help but keep her eyes trained on the older girl.

Even when as they approached the main gate, Yui's determined smile remained on her face. The pigtailed girl bit her lip before glancing up at the sky.

A white dove was flying high and gliding in the air naturally. Her garnet eyes remained trained on it until it landed on a tree branch and next to a nest.

Today was going to be another boring day. She could already feel it in her bones.

Attack on K-ON!

"Ricchan, Mugi-chan, Mio-chan!"

Azusa glanced up as Yui called out each of her friend's names. Then her garnet eyes landed on the three girls running toward them.

Ritsu immediately ran up to Yui and hooked her arm around the girl's shoulders. The girl's amber eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

"Heh, today we see our future lives!" Ritsu shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Hooray!" Yui also shouted before imitating the other girl.

 _I swear those two could be siblings…_

Azusa merely frowned before glancing at the other two girls. Though Ritsu, Mio, and Mugi were the same age as Yui, it seemed to Azusa that the only ones who truly deserved the title of "senpai" were Mio and Mugi because of their maturity.

"Hello, Azusa. Hello, Ui," Mio softly stated before smiling at the two of them.

"Hello Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai," Azusa nodded before Ui repeated the same thing.

"Those two are quite energetic today, huh?" Mugi said before going to watch the babbling brunettes.

"Onee-chan is really happy today for some reason," Ui added.

Azusa sighed before nodding at her friend's comment. Though Yui was normally happy, she had to admit that the older girl was acting even happier than normal.

"I have to head home soon, my mama wants me to come home early for dinner," Azusa stated.

"…Ah, me too! Papa needs my help with something. We can go home together," Mugi added.

Azusa smiled at the blonde before nodding in agreement. At least it would be calmer than her usual walk home with both of the Hirasawas.

"Ui, Ricchan and me are going to go down by the main gate!" Yui shouted as she and Ritsu began to run away.

"A-ah, onee-chan, wait for me!" Ui shouted before turning back and facing them. She quickly bowed before apologizing, "I can't let her stay out too late. See you all later!"

"Ugh, I promised that baka's mom that I'd watch over her…Ja ne, Azusa and Mugi. We'll be back soon," Mio smiled before quickly sprinting after the others.

"Well, we've been left behind. I guess we should leave too now, huh, Azusa-chan?" Mugi said.

The two of them began the trek home in silence. The sunlight seemed to have gotten a bit fainter as the sun slowly started to set. It was extremely quiet. It was almost TOO quiet. Azusa tried to focus on the sound of her footsteps, but it was quiet enough that she could hear the villager's chatter from the town that was at least 40 feet away.

"Something about today seems off…" Mugi mumbled.

The pigtailed girl glanced over at her companion before slightly tilting her head.

"What do you mean, Mugi-senpai?" She softly asked.

Mugi's worried blue eyes met hers before the blonde glanced up at the sky.

"It seems almost…too calm," the blonde whispered.

"I guess you're right, but it's always really quiet around here," Azusa stated.

Both girls remained silent as they made their way up the hill that lead to their homes. As she neared her house, Azusa spotted a short woman with long black hair working in the garden. A sudden burst of excitement filled her as she noticed that her mother was tending to the newly grown vegetables they had planted in the spring.

"See you later, Mugi-senpai!" Azusa said as she ran toward her house.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde nod before continuing to make her way home. Seeing that her mother had not noticed her, Azusa took the opportunity to sneak up behind the working woman and suddenly shout.

"Ah! Oh…Azusa, it's only you," her mother wearily smiled.

Azusa beamed down at her mother before quickly apologizing. She then knelt down next to her and examined the vegetables that were in the ground.

"They're finally done?" Azusa asked.

Her mother nodded before reaching out and grabbing a rather plump tomato from its vine. Azusa couldn't help but admire her mother as she worked. As far as the 8 year old girl knew, her mother was rather popular with the town because she was considered a "goddess" in their views. Since her father had died when she was young, the townsfolk were amazed that Aiko Nakano had managed to raise a young girl on her own and also manage to grow large amounts of vegetables.

It always made Azusa proud when people told her that she looked like her mother since they shared the same long black hair, fair olive skin, and garnet eyes. Azusa often tied her hair in twintails because apparently it was something that her mother used to do back when she was younger.

"Soon enough, rain will come in and we can ship the whole lot off to be sold," Aiko wearily said before standing up and patting her hands together to get the dust off.

Azusa smiled before following her mother into their home. She immediately ran up to her room and pulled out the only gift she had ever received from her father. According to the note that he had written, it was an instrument called a guitar which was very rare to own because of the scarcity of supplies.

The young raven-haired girl sat down at the edge of her bed and began picking at the four remaining strings of the once 6-stringed instrument. She plucked out a little harmony before placing it in its original spot and waited for dinner to be ready.

In the distance, she heard the trot of horses as they made their way through the center of town.

The Survey Corps had finally returned after their long expedition and with it probably arrived more news of misfortune. Azusa glared at a picture frame on her desk before lying down on her bed.

She had been too young to know her father, but she would never forgive the titans for taking away the chance of ever growing up with a male figure in her life.

Attack on K-ON!

"Azusa, Azusa, you have to wake up."

Groggy garnet eyes opened up slowly only to meet her mother's own panicked ones. Azusa slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and glanced out the window. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the horizon which meant that it had to be sometime around dawn.

"W-what's wrong, ma-maaawww," Azusa began to ask, but yawned instead.

Her garnet eyes watched as her mother quickly moved around the room and began to pack things inside a small bag.

"Mama?" Azusa asked.

The older woman seemed to ignore the question as she muttered to herself. It took Azusa a few moments to hear what her mother was saying.

"How did this happen…I thought it wasn't possible."

"Mama!" Azusa shouted causing her mother to freeze up and glance at her.

The younger girl felt her insides clench at the sight of immense fear on her mother's face. Aiko walked over to her daughter before placing her hands on her shoulders and squeezing them.

"A-Azusa, we have to pack up quickly…I have no time to explain it to right now, they're all too busy fighting them right now, but w-we can make it to the boats, I know we can," Aiko shakily said before letting go and resuming the packing.

Not having any idea what her mother meant, Azusa slowly stood up and picked up the picture of her family. She narrowed her eyes at it before chucking it in with the rest of the things her mother had packed.

As soon as she finished, Aiko quickly took her daughter's hand and began to drag her out of the house. The closer they got to the door, the more panicked Azusa became.

 _I-I've never seen her act like this…what's happening?_

"Move quickly once we are out there, Azusa. We have to keep moving forward…and if anyone asks for help…keep moving forward," Aiko stated.

Azusa bit her lip before nodding and following her mother out of the door. She glanced back at her house and the vegetable garden before glancing down at the ground. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes at the thought of leaving everything that she had once known.

A loud scream in the distance led the small girl to quickly glance up before she realized that there was a lot of screaming going on, but she had somehow managed to block it out. Her garnet eyes roamed the area below the hill and noted that some of the buildings were wrecked and that some were on fire.

"There's no time, Azusa, keep going!"

Azusa followed her mother down the hill as they headed toward the dock at the other side of town. The closer they got to the dock, the more the panic seemed to increase.

"A-Azusa-chan!"

A soft shout caught Azusa's attention before she let her wrist slip out of her mother's grasp. When she realized that her mother had gone, it was too late and the woman had disappeared from her sight and into the crowd of people.

A few seconds later, Mugi ran up to her before glancing around. Her blue eyes were wide in panic as she scanned the area.

"Mugi-senpai, w-what's happening?" Azusa asked.

"It's the titans….t-they broke through one of the walls in the outer districts and then they broke the gate of Wall Maria a few days ago, b-but they finally got here," Mugi panted as she tried to catch her breath.

The moment that she mentioned the word titan, Azusa froze up as she recalled the conversation that she had with the Hirasawas the day before. Then she glanced back at the docks before a sob tore through her body.

"Azusa-chan, don't cry, we will be okay," Mugi reassured her before giving her a hug.

The smaller girl buried herself into the hug before quickly pulling free from it and rubbing at her eyes furiously. Her mother had always told her to be strong around others and cry when she was alone.

Moments later, the ground slowly seemed to tremble until it became a constant shaking. The two girls looked up when a giant shadow covered them and gasped at what they saw.

Azusa had never seen a more hideous thing in her short life than the titan that towered over them. Its back was facing them, but the smell that emanated from it was worse than stepping in cow manure, which happened to Azusa a lot whenever she and her mother worked on their garden. The tall naked human-like being had long blonde hair and was reaching down to pick something up.

The crowd of people seemed to amplify their screaming as a second titan approached from the distance. Azusa stared up at the giant monster in shock until she felt a hand on her shoulder. A bloodcurdling shriek escaped her lips until she saw that it was her mother who had come for her.

"Azusa! I thought I told you to follow m-" Aiko began scolding her, but then froze up when she glanced upward.

At the sight of her normally stoic mother slowly breaking down, Azusa felt a bit of her die inside.

 _If mama is this scared…then it must be REALLY bad._

"We have to run, girls! Run as fast you can!" Aiko shouted before taking both Mugi and Azusa's hands and leading them toward the docks.

Azusa felt her twintails whip against her back as her mother sprinted forward with them. As she ran, she thought of her other friends. If Mugi was with her…then where were Ritsu, Mio, Ui, and Yui…?

The younger girl bit her lip blinking back tears. Her friends were fine…they HAD to be. There was no way that they wouldn't be okay.

"Don't worry, Azusa-chan…they'll be fine," Mugi softly said as she ran faster to keep up with Aiko.

Azusa quickly glanced at her friend before smiling. Her smile quickly faded once she heard the crash. Her garnet eyes darted upward and watched as a titan collapsed onto a building. She felt her mother let go of her hand once again before debris from the nearby homes landed in front of her. In the sudden explosion of dust, Azusa felt herself blow backwards from the strength of the wind and land on the ground.

Once she gathered her bearings, the twintailed girl froze up when she saw that she was alone on the other side. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the titan move to get up again, so she quickly began to move around in another way.

She was alone now.

Azusa quickly began to sprint through the outskirts of the city before she glanced over at the main part of the town. People were still trying to avoid the titans, but now instead of 2, there were now at least 5 of them. She could see small figures darting through the air and felt a bit of relief to see that the Garrison was still fighting against them.

Her garnet eyes roamed the battlefield that used to be the calm town of Sakuragaoka before her eyes landed on a titan that was facing her. She felt her blood run cold at the sight of its cold eyes before it brought a struggling person up to its mouth. She would have watched what happened next if a pair of hands didn't suddenly cover her eyes.

The small girl immediately began to struggle against the stranger's grip before she stuck out her elbow and her a small groan of pain. Azusa immediately turned and brought her hands up to fight, but instead found herself looking at a bloodsoaked Yui…or was it Ui?

"Ngh, Azunyan, that hurt," Yui whined before placing her arms over her stomach.

Yup, it was Yui.

 _Wait…why is she covered in blood?_

"Yui-senpai is there a reason that you're covered in-" Azusa began but was cut off as Yui took her hand and quickly pulled her off to the side and behind a building.

"What was that fo-" Azusa tried to shout before the older girl placed a hand over her mouth.

It took Azusa all her might to hold in the contents of her stomach as the metallic smell of blood entered her nose. Immediately after her almost outburst, Azusa watched as a giant bare foot descended down onto the spot where they had just been.

Azusa remained still as the titan moved past them and onto a crowd of screaming people. She then removed Yui's bloody hand from her mouth and gasped a fresh breath of air.

The raven-haired girl glanced at her blood-soaked savior, but then caught sight of the emptiness in the girl's eyes so she decided against saying something.

"We have to get to the docks quickly. The t-titans, after Gran woke us up…they…they…she sacrificed herself for us and then I...lost Ui in the panic," Yui said as her voice cracked.

Azusa watched Yui sniffle before quickly rubbing her eyes with her blood-soaked sleeve. It left a red line around her eyes which would have been a rather funny sight if they weren't caught in a life-or-death situation.

It was then that Azusa realized the implications of Yui's word and realized why the elder girl was covered in blood. She fought the urge to throw up again before taking Yui's hand in hers and glancing in the direction of the docks.

It was at least a 10-minute walk from where they were which meant that if they ran, it shouldn't take that long.

"If we go to the docks, they can take us to Wall Rose, Yui-senpai. I'm sure the others are waiting for us," Azusa softly stated.

 _Hopefully Ui got away…I wouldn't be able to imagine how Yui-senpai would take it if her was sister was gone._

Yui quickly nodded before taking off in the general direction of the docks. The two of them remained as quiet as possible as they ran toward their destination. The closer they got, the more they noticed that the Garrison had done a successful job in keeping the titans away from the area, but the path that led to the docks was wrecked.

Azusa bit her lip and hoped that both Mugi and her mother were okay. The panicked shouts of the citizens seemed to grow as they neared the docks.

"Quickly, get in! We are almost at maximum capacity!"

As the crowd began to push even harder against each other in order to enter the small boat, Azusa felt her hand slip from Yui's grasp. She immediately tried to grab onto it again, but missed and instead grabbed onto the tailcoat of a stranger, who pushed her back. She would nearly have fallen into the water if she hadn't felt a pair of small hands push her back onto the boat.

Azusa quickly turned and saw Ritsu pushing her with one hand onto the boat while dragging a tear stricken Mio along with the other.

"Hurry up, Nakano! They're almost here!" Ritsu growled as the three of them landed on the deck of the boat.

"The boat is filled! No one else try to board! We will come back quickly!"

Azusa quickly scrambled along with the others to sit comfortably as the boat began to pull out of the dock. Her garnet eyes scanned the crowd for any signs of Yui, Mugi, or her mother, but all she could see was the mass riot that was the crowd that remained on the dock.

A loud shriek pierced the screaming of the crowd and as all of the people quieted a bit to see why the scream happened. An even louder groan overcame the shouts as giant footsteps grew nearer.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it."

Azusa turned to see Ritsu muttering as she wrapped an arm around Mio who had her face buried in her hands while she sobbed in fear.

Around her, people were muttering prayers to themselves and doom sayings.

"Azusa-chan…is that you?"

The raven-haired girl looked up and saw blue eyes peeking at her from at least two people away. Mugi quickly squeezed her way next to her before plopping down next to her. It was then that Azusa realized that the blonde was alone.

"Mugi-senpai…w-where's my mom…?" Azusa softly asked.

The blonde mournfully glanced into her face before Azusa noticed the red rings around her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Azusa-chan," Mugi softly said before glancing away and beginning to sob.

The younger girl bit her lip as she glanced down at the wooden deck beneath her. She felt the tears that she had been holding in slip through her façade as the realization that her life would never be the same sank in.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will come out soon. :D #AoT Hype haha

~Mei out


	2. Prologue Part Deux

**A/N:** This one is a tad bit shorter, but it also wraps up this sequence. :p

* * *

 **[Prologue II…And I'm Stayin' Alive... ]**

Why had she let go?

Okay, they had been fighting against a crowd of adults, but why did she let go?

Yui's brown eyes stared up at the sky while the people around her shouted in uproar as the boat left. They said that there were none left, which meant that they were stuck there.

The Garrison had failed.

Those were the first words that Yui had heard coming out of the frantic towns folk's mouths. She blankly stared at the adults and few kids that remained. A majority of them were crying, it seemed that there was no hope.

As the giant footsteps grew nearer, Yui sighed. Was there even a point anymore? Here she was, nine years old, and willing to die since there was no hope left.

 _I watched Gran die in order to save me and Ui...only to lose Ui in the crowd. Who knows if she's even alive right now._

Yui sniffled before quickly rubbing at the tears in her eyes. Her life had been short, but she could happily admit that she had at least saved someone from the titans.

 _That's right, Azunyan would have died if I didn't take her to the docks._

The brunette sadly smiled to herself before she felt someone crash into her. She glanced up and saw a woman looking down at her.

It was Ritsu's mother.

"Yui-chan? Why are you still here?" The amber-eyed woman gasped as she glanced at the ship that was getting farther and farther by the second.

Yui slowly shrugged before glancing away. The tawny-haired woman who looked like an older version of her daughter sighed before picking her up.

"We're going to try to get a group of horses and transport people to the nearest town up the river. They're hoping that the titans haven't gotten too far in," She said.

Ritsu's mother wearily smiled at her before she glanced up and her eyes widened in horror. Yui felt the woman let her drop to the ground before shoo'ing her away.

"Go Yui-chan, quickly run to the stables!" She shouted.

"B-but Tainaka-san," Yui began.

"GO NOW!" The woman screamed.

It was then that a giant hand picked her up. Yui remained frozen for a few seconds and watched in horror for the second time that day as a titan went to eat someone that she knew. The small girl slowly began to back up, her eyes did not stray from the titan as it made a movement that led to a loud crack coming from Ritsu's mother before bringing her up to its mouth.

Yui looked away at the last second and began to sprint. She quickly wiped away the incoming tears in her eyes as she ran toward the stables.

The adults that were already there glanced over at her and then at each other.

"Is it okay to take her? I mean there's barely enough horses for any of us," one of the men said.

"She's just a child, I think that we should," a woman said.

One of the men walked over from the group and knelt down in front of Yui. He looked at her in the eyes before softly asking,

"Little girl, why are you still here? Where are your parents?"

Yui sniffled before glancing down at the ground.

"My parents are in another wall…" Yui softly said.

"Oh...see this poor girl was abandoned! We HAVE to take her," the woman said again.

The man facing Yui grimly nodded before picking her up on putting her on a horse. He then got on it behind her and signaled for the others to go.

"Don't worry, little girl, we are going to get through this," he said.

Yui slowly nodded before glancing back at the town. As she watched the titans surround the crowd of people that had stayed by the docks, she couldn't force herself to look away. The screams slowly became quieter and quieter as the titans consumed people and the group of people riding away on the horses got farther.

"Don't look that way," the man who was behind Yui said.

The small girl glanced down at the horse instead. Nine years old and she had witnessed the cruelty that resided in this world. Had the others even managed to escape or did titans along the way stop their ship?

Yui sighed before resting her head on the horse's mane. She was tired, icky, and covered in gran's blood. The young girl wrinkled her nose and blankly stared at the other people that were with them.

She recalled the early days where everything had been happy and bright. She and the others were always playing and joking about what they'd do if the titans broke through. Yui bit her lip hard enough to taste a metallic liquid in her mouth.

If anything this would drive her to want to get back at the titans. The small girl glanced back in time to see a large figure in the distance sprinting toward them.

Wait...sprinting?

"What the hell, that titan's running!" One of the horseback riders said.

"Speed up everyone and then split up! It can't catch us all at once," the man behind Yui said.

The small brunette watched in shock as the titan grinned at them and watched with those lifeless eyes before quickly reaching out and grabbing for one of the people on the horse. When it missed, instead of recoiling, it immediately swung its arm and knocked three people off of their horses.

"Keep going! Don't look back!" One of the men who was still riding shouted.

Yui watched as a woman wrestled with one of the men on her horse as she shouted.

"STOP, THAT'S MY HUSBAND. LET ME GO BACK!"

The nine-year old could not keep her eyes away when the woman suddenly fell off the horse and rolled onto the ground. A sickening crack cut through the air as she landed badly on her neck.

"Do not stray from formation. Unless you want to die, LISTEN TO WHAT WE SAY," the man whose horse the woman had fallen off of said.

Yui glanced away, the horror that engulfed her small body was too much for her to think properly. She closed her eyes and muttered soothing words in order to block out the screaming.

"Shit, there's another abnormal one straight ahead!"

Yui glanced up and met the titan's lifeless eyes. Its grin seemed to widen as it reached out toward her. Then everything had happened quickly.

The horse that she was on quickly turned right, thus causing Yui and the man to fall off. Yui hissed in pain when she landed. She glanced at her arm and saw that she had a pretty nasty looking cut on it.

The titan had not stopped moving though, Yui watched in horror as its hands wrapped around her small body before everything went dark.

\- Attack on K-ON! -

The sounds of the city seemed to be amplified as people wandered around aimlessly searching for their family.

"I-I...I hate to say this, but...I don't think either Yui or Ui made it," Ritsu said.

The group of girls was in the middle of the town square. They had been going around for the past few hours in hopes of seeing their friends and family, but to no avail.

Azusa whimpered before bringing her hands up to her face and letting her tears stream down her cheeks. Next to her, Mio was huddled up on the ground and already sobbing.

"I want my mama," Mio wailed.

Ritsu and Mugi seemed to be the only ones who had managed to keep calm.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere, Mio! Like my mom and dad! I'm sure they're searching for us right now," Ritsu cheerily said.

"Ya, my papa is big and strong! When I was younger he told me that he would take on the titans with his fists if they ever got through!" Mugi stated.

"But my mama's dead, Mugi-senpai told me that," Azusa whined.

Ritsu tensed and met Mugi's eyes. The blonde looked away before frowning. At this rate, there was no hope of possibly finding any of their parents.

"Mio, is...is that you?"

Azusa watched the grey-eyed girl glance up before they all gasped when they saw the grey-eyed woman standing in front of them.

"M-mama!" Mio gasped as she stood up and ran toward her mom.

As Mio was then comforted by her mother, Azusa saw Mugi hold her hand out to her. The small girl sighed before taking it and allowing herself to be pulled up.

"Everything will be okay, Azusa-chan. I'm sure that Yui-chan and Ui-chan are alive and kicking somewhere, I just know it," Mugi softly said before encouragingly smiling.

Azusa nodded before allowing herself to be led to the shelter where they would be sleeping. When nighttime fell though, she couldn't sleep; she was terrified of the nightmares that would possibly haunt her in her slumber.

\- Attack on K-ON! -

The sounds of people freaking out was what woke Azusa up in the morning. After realizing that she had fallen asleep, the small pigtailed girl glanced around her and noted that the others were sleeping.

Curiosity got the best of her though and she walked out of their shelter to see what was causing the commotion. As she neared the center of the square, she saw that people were huddled by the entrance to wall Rose.

"How is it possible? And alone too?"

"Unbelievable!"

Azusa managed to maneuver herself into the crowd and weaved herself enough to see what they were talking about. The crowd was staring at a horse. At first Azusa was confused, what was so special about a horse?

Once one of the people stepped out of the crowd and picked what looked to be a bag off of the horse, Azusa realized that it wasn't a bag, but a person, well, a small child at least.

It was only when the man shifted the hood from the child's head that Azusa saw brown locks of hair matted in blood.

"Is this the real life?" She heard a woman off to the side mutter.

"Is she...alive?" One of the other townsfolk said.

The man holding the girl carefully laid her down on the ground. Once Azusa saw the girl's face she gasped. It was then that the crowd became aware of her.

"What, kid why are you up so early?"

Azusa ran out of the crowd and toward her friend. She knelt down next to Yui and then glanced up at the people in front of her.

"Do you know who she is?" A woman in the front called.

Azusa's garnet eyes landed on Yui's resting face before she took her hand in her own.

"Y-yes, her name is H-Hirasawa Yui," Azusa shyly whispered.

The group of people simultaneously gasped as they realized who it was.

"Daughter of Dr. Hirasawa? That Hirasawa?"

"Idiot, what other Hirasawa could it be?!"

"How the hell did she survive out there alone?!"

The raven-haired girl took Yui's hand in her own and sighed in relief when she felt that it was warm. She had read somewhere that when people died, they would feel cold.

"We will find that out as soon as she wakes up. For now this poor child needs a warm bath and medical attention," a man stepped out.

Azusa met his blue eyes and noted his thick blonde eyebrows before smiling.

"Kotobuki-san!" Azusa happily said.

"Hm, you know who I am?" Mugi's father said.

"Yes! Mugi-senpai is going to be so happy when I tell her that you're okay!" Azusa said.

She saw the man's blue eyes twinkle before he chuckled and wiped away a stray tear.

"So my daughter is alive...that's...a relief," He happily said while trying to prevent himself from getting choked up.

Azusa followed the tall blonde man as he picked Yui up and brought her to their shelter. When he laid her down, Azusa sat next to the sleeping brunette and watched her as she slept.

For some reason, she felt a lot happier now. She didn't know why, but seeing that Yui was safe and sound brought her spirits up higher.

 _I can finally make it up to you for being so mean and saving my life…_

When her vision began to blur, the garnet-eyed girl quickly wiped her eyes. It was then that she realized that she wasn't crying of sadness, but due to happiness because there was hope that the missing people that she cared about were alive.

The eight-year-old reached out and gently stroked Yui's cheek.

"Thank you for everything... Yui-senpai."

A/N: Y'know, this is making me wanna write for this AU again…

~Mei out.


	3. OS3: First Time for Everything

A/N: Here's the 3rd one-shot, but I'll try to see if I pick up on this AU. Only one more after this since I stopped, but figured I'd share the experience.

Chapter 1: First Time for Everything

The morning greeted Azusa as happily as a mother greets her crying infant when it wakes her up in the middle of the night. Well, maybe the mother would care for it, but Azusa _really_ wanted that sleep.

The pigtailed girl yawned before stretching her arms and sitting up on her bed. She glanced at the other side of the room and saw her roommates doing the same. Around them, a lot of the others were getting ready to go out for the day, but there were a few still sleeping in their beds.

Azusa's eyes roamed over to the bunk directly across from hers. Yui lay on her stomach fast asleep. Her cheek was essentially glued to the pillow and her left arm was hovering a few inches off of the ground.

Since they were on the lower level of the bunk beds, it would be easy for someone to accidentally step on the sleeping girl's fingers.

"Wuaaahhh, Yui's still asleeeeep?" Ritsu yawned as she slowly made her way down from the top bunk. She glanced at the still sleeping girl before a mischievous smirk dawned on her face.

Azusa watched as the amber-eyed girl walked over to their small bathroom, turned on the sink, and filled a cup with water. The moment that she realized what the girl was going to do, she tried reaching out, but was beaten to it when Mio –who had somehow got out of her top bunk without anyone noticing –quickly snatched the cup and dumped it on Ritsu's head.

"A-ahhhhh, Mio-chuaaan that's COLD!" Ritsu hissed as whipped her head around like a wet dog trying to dry itself.

The grey-eyed girl merely glared at her childhood friend before crossing her arms.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't think of playing a prank on Yui," Mio scolded.

A soft knock on the door led the girls to refocus their attention to the entrance. After it opened, they saw a pair of blue eyes peek in before Mugi entered the room. Unlike the rest of them, it seemed that she was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning everyone! I see that you're all awa-ke," Mugi began but slowed down once her eyes landed on the still sleeping girl.

"You can't judge her for still being asleep, we did run a lot yesterday...that and today is our free day," Mio softly said as she walked over to the bed and pulled Yui's bedsheets up.

Azusa leaned against the bunk bed's column and watched as Yui slept. The previous day it had been pouring rain, but that didn't stop their instructors from making them run 5 miles. They said that it would "benefit them" because during a real fight, it wouldn't always be sunny.

Though they were used to the running at this point, the rain made the ground softer. Their feet would sink into the ground and if you caught a bad puddle, it would feel like the earth was trying to engulf you. At one point, Azusa had tripped and gotten mud all over herself, but Yui had stayed back and helped her up.

Sure, they had been the last two to get back to camp, but the gesture had been kind.

"Well, wake her up soon, I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss… BREAKFAST," Ritsu emphasized the last word and intensely focused her eyes on Yui.

The four of them stood there watching the brunette sleep for a few more minutes before they decided to call it quits. At least, that's what it seemed like until Ritsu hooked an arm around Azusa's neck and smirked evilly.

"Maybe, she needs a kiss from her prince charming to wake her up from her eternal slumber," Ritsu chuckled.

Blood rushed to Azusa's cheeks. In a vain attempt to save face, she began trying to push the older girl off of her.

"Of all the people, why me?!" Azusa half-shouted.

The tawny-haired girl laughed before saying something that sounded like "I was kidding". Mio took the time to give Ritsu a smack to the head that she had rightfully earned.

"Idiot, don't joke around things like that..." Mio frowned, her grey eyes were narrowed in a deep glare. "Kisses are meaningful things; they can't just be done for fun!"

"Yeah, and if anything, Yui-senpai can get a kiss from some guy in her fan club," Azusa added bitterly.

The small girl crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in irritation. From the first day that they had all worked to get placed in one of the corps, the moment that it got out that Yui was related to the Hirasawas, she had a flock of people always fawning over her.

Whether they were all practicing or trying to run laps, there was always a group of people that tended to follow Yui around. Even yesterday, a whole lot of them had tried to stay behind and wait for her, but Yui had shooed them away and said that they'd be better off just going back to camp where it was nice and dry.

 _I don't think it helps our reputation since Yui-senpai always picks us over them. I feel like all of her fanboys and fangirls hate me..._

Azusa sighed before glancing out the window. A soft hand gently pet her head and when she turned around, Azusa found herself staring into a pair of amused blue eyes.

"As long as Yui-chan doesn't hate you, I think that's all that matters, right?" Mugi softly said as if reading her thoughts.

Azusa blushed again before she glanced over at the...not sleeping girl? She had to stifle a giggle at the sight that greeted her once she saw Yui.

Since she was still half-asleep, the girl wasn't aware that her hair was sticking up in at least ten different directions. If only her fans could see _this_ side of her... not the stoic front that Yui usually put up when they were outside.

 _No wait...I feel special to be able to see senpai like this...I wouldn't enjoy sharing this sight with anyone else._

"Good morning, Yui-senpai," Azusa softly said.

Yui's groggy eyes turned to her. The young girl stood still as Yui scrutinized her as if trying to remember who she was. The moment that she did, a bright smile dawned on her face and she leapt out of bed.

"Good morning, Azunyan!" She happily said before engulfing her in a hug.

The hug lasted for a good amount of time, until Azusa decided that she was enjoying it too much and pushed her away.

"Brush your teeth, senpai, your breath stinks," the twintailed girl said as she wrinkled her nose.

Yui apologetically nodded before greeting the others as if just noticing that they were all there.

"I guess, you should all clean up quickly. It's almost time for breakfast," Mugi happily stated.

At the mention of food, Azusa watched as Yui quickly tore through the room and gathered random articles of clothing to wear. It took both her and Mio a good 5 minutes to convince Yui that going out with shorts in such chilly weather would only result in her getting sick. As the group went to take their leave, Azusa noticed something shining on the floor. She bent down slowly to pick it up and saw that Yui had forgotten her trademark hairpins.

The raven-haired girl decided that she would give them to her later and pocketed them so no one else in their dorm would take them.

On the walk to the mess hall, Azusa watched as Yui's group of fans slowly multiplied. It got to the point where they surrounded her, leaving the rest of them out.

"Ah, this table is open, guys," Ritsu said as she pointed over at an empty table in the corner of the mess hall.

As the four of them made their way over to the table, Azusa caught Yui's eye. The brunette apologetically smiled before glancing around at the people around her and shrugging. Azusa softly smiled back with as much happiness as she could muster, but the moment that Yui glanced away she felt the feeling slip away.

From the beginning, Azusa had figured that the five of them would stick together, but now as they advanced with their practices, it seemed to Azusa that Yui was the one who was slipping away the most. Her fans seemed to be amazed that she had witnessed so much blood shed that they held her as a sort of idol. Most people figured that it would pass, like Eren Jaeger's fleeting fame, but for some reason a loyal bunch of them remained.

It didn't help that Yui did nothing to keep them away except give them tips on what they should do to help themselves. To Azusa, that was probably the biggest difference between Yui and Eren. Unlike the boy, Yui cared for the others in their camp and though she was a year younger than him, people had more respect for her due to that.

"Dun let it streff you out too mudh 'zusa, ye know yer one of Yufi's fav-" Ritsu began to speak, but was lightly elbowed in the side by Mio for eating with her mouth full. The tawny-haired girl immediately began to clasp at her throat to show that she was choking when Mugi began patting her on the back.

Ritsu hacked for a few seconds before taking in big gasps of air. She then turned to Mio and frowned at her.

"What? I was only trying to encourage her!" She said.

Mio narrowed her grey eyes at Ritsu and frowned back. She turned her head off to the side before bluntly stating, "Well, it's not like she could even understand you with your mouth full."

"Guys, please don't fight over something so silly," Mugi interjected before the two friends got into an argument.

Ever since a few days ago, Azusa couldn't help but notice that the two friends were a bit more...on guard. Well, they usually always had pointless arguments, but there was a tension between them that wasn't there before.

It usually always came up when Ritsu teased Azusa about Yui, but then again Ritsu was always doing something to push Mio's buttons. It didn't help that Mio was a scaredy-cat which only made matters worse whenever they fought because Ritsu would use the impending titan attack as her ploy.

"Hey, I'm only trying to make Azusa feel better about having Yui stolen from her," Ritsu protested.

"Well, you wouldn't understand because it's not like YOU haven't stolen gotten anything stolen, Ritsu," Mio glared at the amber-eyed girl sitting across from her.

"I told you that it wasn't on purpose, I fell!" Ritsu protested before throwing her fork down on the table and standing up abruptly. She glanced at Azusa and Mugi before continuing, "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go walk around for a bit."

Azusa's garnet eyes remained on Ritsu's back as the girl stormed out of the mess hall. She then glanced down at her barely touched meal. The three of them sat there awkwardly for a moment before they continued to pick away at their meal. It was only mere minutes later that Mio suddenly stood up.

"I lost my appetite…" Mio softly said, there was an underlying hurt tone in her voice. Once Azusa met her eyes, Mio she tenderly added, "Ritsu's right by the way. Don't worry about Yui. She'll come back to us when this has all settled down."

Azusa blushed for what felt like the tenth time that day. Her eyes flickered down toward the table in response. Why did they all keep saying that? She and Yui were just friends, but they all acted like they were a feuding couple or something.

… _Which wouldn't be right! I mean, Yui-senpai's heart probably belongs to one of her fanboys…_

Azusa picked at one of her long pigtails while she stared down at her food. She was so sucked in by her reverie, that she didn't notice as a person took Mio's seat.

"E-excuse me, b-but are you guys going to eat that?"

Garnet eyes turned to glance at the newcomer, but Azusa immediately jumped back when she saw the hungry stare in the girl's eyes. She recognized her from their early days at training camp…

"Sasha Brous, right?" Mugi softly asked.

The girl quickly nodded, Azusa couldn't help but watch in slight fear as the girl eyed the spare food with a sort of ravenous lust.

"No, they're not coming back, so you can have it if you want," Azusa meekly said.

The moment that she finished her sentence, both Mugi and Azusa watched in shock as the girl immediately began tearing into the food. It almost reminded them of Yui when she was working on an empty stomach.

At the thought, Azusa felt her heart ache again. She glanced over at the crowded table near the middle of the room and saw that Yui was laughing along with all of them, blissfully unaware of the argument that had occurred mere moments ago.

Maybe the others were right when they said that Yui would gradually come back to them, but honestly it seemed like it would never happen. The thing that bothered Azusa the most though was…

Why DID it bother her so much?

-Attack on K-ON!-

"I figured I'd find you here."

Azusa looked down at the ground from the high tree branch that she was in and found a pair of brown eyes glancing up at her. She let out a slight sight before glancing back up at the sky.

The day had been rather uneventful, but the tension between Mio and Ritsu had grown rapidly and without an explanation as to why. It further vexed Azusa. After Mugi had told her that she was going to go help out with preparing dinner, Azusa had wandered toward the forest and went to the nearest clearing.

Even though she was fairly small, she was quite adept at climbing trees and it always eased her mind whenever she found the time to be alone and enjoy the silence. Though being alone could get lonely after a while, so once she had decided to "let it slip" that she often took these little hikes during a conversation with Yui.

"You didn't bring your harem with you?" Azusa stated a little more coldly than she would have liked.

Yui seemed unfazed by the statement and merely smiled up at her.

"I'm not always with them, you know," Yui said before walking over to the base of the tree.

Azusa scoffed and then glanced away again. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. It gave her a bit of relief that Yui had come looking for her, but it was probably only because it was dinner time and the others had started worrying.

The raven-haired girl only glanced back down at the ground when she heard sound of struggling.

"Yui-senpai?" She called out when she saw that the older girl was missing.

A wave of panic overcame her as she leaned over the side of the branch and glanced around to see more of her surroundings. She felt herself lean a little too far and start losing her grip on the branch. She would have fallen off if she didn't feel an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back firmly onto the tree.

"Be careful, Azunyan," Yui gently chided before letting out a sigh of relief. "If you'd fallen, I don't know what I would have done..."

At the older girl's words, Azusa blushed again before pushing her away. No, she wouldn't let words have such power over her anymore!

"If you'd just said that you were coming up, I wouldn't have almost fallen," She scolded back. At the widening of Yui's eyes and the fake smile she used when she was with her fans, Azusa sighed and apologized.

The two of them sat quietly on the tree branch for a good while. It wasn't until a good ten minutes had passed that Azusa realized that Yui still had her arm around her waist.

 _Even after I pushed her away...she still held on._

The raven-haired girl glanced over at her companion and felt her heart jump when she saw that Yui was watching her. Once she realized that she had been caught staring, Yui smiled before glancing away.

"You know, Ricchan and Mio-chan will be okay soon," Yui softly muttered.

"Wait, you were watching?" Azusa said, she couldn't help but feel flabbergasted.

After Yui nodded, Azusa let her jaw drop when she realized that even though she had been surrounded by her "harem", Yui had been aware of the conflict that had been going on. And here she thought that Yui was basking in all of the attention and ignoring them.

"Last week, around this time, I was wandering around these woods," Yui began.

Azusa turned only slightly in order to give the older girl her full attention. She felt her shoulder press into Yui's before she slightly backed away.

"Mio-chan and Ricchan had disappeared to go off for a walk, so I didn't expect to see them, but as I walked through the forest I heard two voices. I hid behind the trees and saw that both of them were sitting on a branch just like this one, but they were laughing and talking about the past," Yui said.

 _The past..._

Azusa glanced down at the ground before making a fist with her hand.

"So they were just talking about when they were younger?" Azusa quietly asked.

"Mhm, they were there for a good half hour talking. I wanted to leave and give them privacy, but if I made any sudden moves, they would have caught me, so...I waited," Yui stated as her eyes slightly got a dazed look.

The two of them remained in silence until they heard a horn blowing in the distance. Yui gasped as she escaped her reverie and then glanced at Azusa.

"I'm sorry, I was just...remembering what happened. Well, like I was saying, they talked for a while..." Yui began but trailed off. She bit her lip and met Azusa's eyes before speaking again, "What I am going to tell you next you can't mention to them because they'll know it was me, okay?"

Azusa quickly nodded before glancing backwards. It was time to go to the mess hall for dinner and she was hungry, but she was curious to find out why their friends had been so tense as of late.

"Well, as they were getting down from the tree to head back to camp, I tried to get up and sneak away, but I accidentally stepped on a nut and it cracked...loudly. So Mio-chan got scared and when Ricchan went to comfort her, she tripped and fell on her," Yui slightly chuckled.

 _Wait...so Mio-senpai is mad at her because she fell? It's not Ritsu-senpai's fault that she tripped._

"You're probably figuring that it's silly of Mio-chan to be mad at Ricchan, right now," Yui stated.

Azusa glanced away in embarrassment when Yui smiled in success at managing to read her thoughts.

 _I hate it when she and Mugi-senpai do that!_

"Haha, well, that wasn't it. When the two of them fell...well," Yui trailed off as she uncomfortably shrugged.

"The two of them what?" Azusa innocently asked.

"The two of them...sort of...kissed," Yui mumbled the last word before a light blush crept up on her cheeks.

"O-oh," Azusa said before feeling her cheeks heat up also. In order to end the ensuing silence, Azusa spoke up, "W-well, if it was an accident, then why is Mio-senpai annoyed with Ritsu-senpai?"

Yui sighed before running her free hand through her hair since the other was too busy being pressed firmly on Azusa's waist.

"It takes two people to make a kiss happen Azunyan. After the accidental one, the two of them...continued," Yui said.

Suddenly, having Yui's hand on her waist made Azusa feel like the surrounding area was hotter. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm her now quickly beating heart. The second ringing of the horn that announced dinner told them that it was about to be served.

"Well, we should go back, I guess," Yui smiled as she finally let Azusa go and crawled over to the base of the tree.

Azusa quickly followed her and then they both made their way down the tree. As they began to head back to camp, Azusa couldn't help but have one thought running through her head.

 _Well it seems that Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai lost their first kisses to each other...but what about Yui-senpai...?_

Now the silly banter that Ritsu had started with her in the morning came back to haunt her. Azusa bit her lip as she started to slow down. Why was it that she didn't want to kiss Yui?

Well, it would be her first...that and it was wrong! Yeah!

 _Wait...then why is it even crossing my mind...Yui-senpai is going to grow up eventually and possibly marry one of her fanboys..._

Garnet eyes focused themselves on Yui's back as hollow sort of feeling entered her gut. The thought of someone taking Yui away from her forever hurt to think about it...she was one of the only people she had left that she cared about.

Azusa kept watching as Yui's back went farther and farther away from her. The farther Yui got, the blurrier her vision became. She quickly brought her hands up to her face and felt her damp cheeks. She had been too busy focusing on the incoming future, that she wasn't aware that she had been crying.

Once a warm pair of arms encircled her body, Azusa buried her face into Yui's shoulder. The older girl said nothing as the two of them stood there in the silent forest.

"What's wrong, Azunyan?" Yui softly whispered in order to break the silence.

"N-nothing, I just...thought of things that made me sad, that's all," Azusa said as honestly as she could without really saying what was on her mind.

The younger girl placed her head on the crook of Yui's neck and was surprised to see how comfy it was. She felt herself shiver even though it wasn't cold when Yui began to softly rub her hair.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Yui softly said before smiling.

"I know, I know...it's just more personal. I'm sorry," Azusa said.

"It's okay, but if you want to tell me later, go ahead," Yui laughed before taking her hand and dragging her forward.

The sound of a third horn ringing led the two to panic because it was time for the food to be served. Yui let out a gasp before turning around and shooting her a panicked look. Azusa smiled before springing forward and pulling Yui along with her.

By the time the two of them made it to the mess hall, everyone was eating. Azusa immediately dropped Yui's hand and made her way over to the table where the others were earlier that day. She felt a huge sense of relief when she saw that Mio and Ritsu were happily chatting with Mugi.

 _Well, at least they're not fighting anymore...the fact that they kissed though...that must have been shocking._

"See, I told you everything would be fine."

Azusa jumped in fright before turning and seeing that Yui had followed her over to the table. The brunette greeted the others before plopping down next to Mugi. Azusa turned around and saw that the table of Yui's harem was glaring daggers at them.

 _Hopefully they didn't see us holding hands._

The raven-haired girl took her seat next to Yui and tried to relax as the others casually chatted among each other. Every now and then she would glance at Yui and sigh.

She still couldn't figure out why it bothered her if Yui might have lost her first kiss.

-Attack on K-ON!-

It was a bit before midnight.

A majority of the others were asleep because they had a long day facing them, but Azusa had been rolling around in bed for the past few hours. Her friends had gotten Mio and Ritsu to admit that they had kissed, but the admission had made the heavy feeling in Azusa's stomach worsen.

She had gone to bed early because she had complained of a stomachache, but the real reason was because she felt _off_. It was getting harder for her to fake happiness when something that she knew was trivial was actually gnawing away at her.

The garnet-eyed girl sighed before pulling the covers off and getting out of bed. She glanced around the room and saw that everyone else was sleeping. Once her eyes landed on Yui's bed, she reached over and carefully pulled the sheets up to cover her better.

The sudden movement led Yui to immediately wake up. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the brunette quickly sat up.

"Whass wrong, Azunyan?" Yui mumbled as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"It's nothing...I just couldn't sleep," Azusa lied.

The raven-haired girl couldn't help but feel intimidated when a serious look took over Yui's face. The older girl placed her hand on her wrist and met her eyes.

" **Azusa** , I know that something's wrong. Just tell me," Yui said.

At the lack of a nickname, Azusa knew that the older girl would not let her leave until she finally told her. She felt her stomach clench up as her eyes welled up with tears again. Once she noticed that she was crying, Yui immediately let go of her wrist and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I just-" Yui began, but Azusa quickly cut her off.

"N-no it's not you...well, it's ABOUT you," Azusa sniffled.

The younger girl escaped Yui's embrace and took a seat next to her.

"I-I was just thinking about how Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai kissed...and then realized that I haven't had mine and how short our lives truly are. One day we could face the titans and then...it can be over just like that," Azusa whispered.

The younger girl glanced down at her lap until she felt a warm hand on her own. She looked up and saw Yui smiling reassuringly at her.

"Well, I'll make sure to protect you, Azunyan. I know that...I'm not the brightest, but I'd gladly risk my life if it meant saving yours. But yeah...I get what you mean about the experiences, I haven't had my first kiss either, hehe. Though my 'harem' or whatever you called it has tried multiple times," Yui chuckled before squeezing her hand.

Once she heard those words, Azusa felt yet another blush creep onto her cheeks. Jeez, at this rate she would die of exploded capillaries instead of the titans, but she couldn't help but feel uplifted at the news.

"You still can't promise that you won't leave me though. You're too popular," Azusa grumbled before pulling her hand out of Yui's grip.

"Well, what CAN I do to make you believe me? That I'll be there with you through it all?" Yui teased.

"You can't do anything! Promises aren't real, they're broken all the tim-" Azusa stammered, but her mouth was covered by Yui's hand.

"Shhh, there are sleeping people here," Yui giggled. Her smile then slightly faded as that serious look came back. "Seriously though, Azunyan. What can I do to make you believe me?"

"You can kiss me."

Azusa immediately turned her head away and puffed her cheeks before crossing her arms. She remained this way until Yui let out a "huh?" It was then Azusa knew she had goofed up.

Azusa froze up and mentally began to scream at herself when she realized that she'd spoken out loud.

"I-I said that you c-can hit me!" Azusa stuttered.

"But I would never hit my Azunyan..." Yui softly said as she met Azusa's eyes, "I would kiss her though...if that's what she wants."

Azusa blushed (again) and vehemently shook her head.

"B-but it's wrong...you need to do that with the g-guy that you like," Azusa said as her voice cracked.

The younger girl felt Yui gently take her face in her hands. Garnet eyes met concerned brown before Yui shyly smiled at her.

"But if it's a promise kiss...then that's different, ne?" Yui said.

Azusa gently bit her lip before lowering her gaze.

"I-I guess..." She mumbled.

The younger girl could feel her heart pounding loudly in her ears as Yui slowly leaned in. Just a few more seconds and... it'd be over with. When Yui was at least 5cm away, a loud voice caused them to quickly break apart.

"Noooooooooo! You'll never take me alive!" Ritsu half-shouted as she kicked her legs up before they went limp and fell back down.

"Ritsu, you idiot, you're gonna kill us all," Mio responded as if the two were sharing the dream and immediately extended her left arm into a punch.

Yui and Azusa watched their sleep talking friends for a few more seconds before turning to each other and giggling. Sitting there with the older girl, Azusa felt extremely happy. She felt as if her fears had gone away.

When she went to turn and point out that Mugi was doing some weird movements with her hands if she was playing the piano, the younger girl felt a pair of lips clumsily crash against her own.

Her heart could have literally jumped out of her ribcage after the jolt of electricity that shot through her body. Azusa sat silently for a few seconds with Yui's lips pressed against hers before she slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Time seemed to slow down as the two sat there. Azusa never wanted the feeling to end and the moment that she felt Yui begin to pull away, she instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and pulled her back in for round two.

Azusa nervously moved her lips against Yui's and could feel the girl's surprise as she continued the kiss. The two of them clumsily moved their mouths against each other before Yui managed to part Azusa's lips with her tongue.

The longer the two of them kissed, the more Azusa realized that her body needed oxygen. She could feel Yui's warm breath on her which made her not want to stop, but eventually her body's need won. The two of them slowly pulled apart and took deep breaths.

A wave of embarrassment overcame Azusa as she saw the saliva trail that connected the two of them. Yui noticed it too and began to chuckle.

"Well, I hope that you believe me now, Azunyan," Yui softly said.

Azusa nodded before standing up and glancing over at her own bed. She was about to walk over when she felt Yui's hand on her wrist.

"Want to sleep with me today? It might help you sleep faster," Yui asked, but even in the moonlight Azusa could see the faint blush on her friend's cheeks.

The raven-haired girl smiled before crawling into the spot that Yui had told her to sleep in. The older girl covered them with the blanket before glancing into Azusa's eyes.

"Goodnight Azunyan."

A light and fluffy feeling entered Azusa's being before she smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Goodnight, Yui-senpai."

\- Omake-

"PFFFFFT! HAHA OH MY GOD!"

Azusa quickly opened her eyes once she heard Ritsu's loud shout.

"Ritsu, you idiot, you woke them up!" Mio scolded before glaring at the girl next to her.

"Good morning everyone..." Azusa sleepily said as she went to lean back on her pillow.

 _Huh...it seems softer than usual...wait what do they mean by them?_

The raven-haired girl turned and saw that brown locks of her, she adjusted herself until she was facing her pillow when she noticed that it wasn't a pillow at all, but Yui's...fun cushions.

"A-aah!" Azusa shouted as she tried to pull away from the girl but found that Yui had her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Isn't this just what you've always wished for?" Mugi dreamily stated as a trail of blood ran down her nose.

"Azusa quickly get out of there before the rest of Yui's harem wakes up and kills you," Mio said.

"I'm trying as fast as I can! But she won't let go!" Azusa grumbled.

"It's because she hasn't received a kiss from her true love...quick Azusa do it!" Ritsu said.

"E-ehhh?" Azusa shouted in shock.

"Y-yes Azusa-chan, we are running out of time!" Mugi stated, it seemed that everyone else was unaware of the blood streaming down the girl's nose.

As Azusa turned to face Yui again she quickly jabbed her finger into the girl's cheek to make sure that she was indeed sleeping before sighing. She quickly lowered her head and pressed their lips together.

 _Well, it's not like that true love malarkey really works...that's just in fairy tales._

When Azusa went to pull away, she felt Yui wrap her arms around her and pull her back in for a passionate kiss.

"Well...I didn't see that coming," Ritsu stated.

"M-Mugi are you okay?" Mio worriedly asked the blonde who was now rapidly losing blood.

The moment that Azusa pulled out of Yui's grip and woke the sleeping girl, the rest of the room seemed to grow deathly quiet.

"G-good morning everyone, oh hi Azunyan," Yui gleefully said as she spotted the frozen girl in her arms.

Azusa blankly stared ahead as Yui tried to rouse her attention. This was it, she was going to die now. All because Yui had embarrassed them in front of everyone.

"Idiot senpai! This is all your fault!" Azusa shouted as she wrenched herself out of Yui's grip and ran out of the building.

"E-ehhhhh? Azunyan wait what did I do wrong?" Yui shouted as she ran out after her.

"Why do I feel like those two are closer than before?" Ritsu asked.

"I-I don't know b-but Ritsu...h-help me," Mio shakily said.

"Hm? OH MY GOD MUGI," Ritsu shouted in shock as she watched the blonde girl on the ground smile even though she was covered in blood.

"It's okay if I die now Ricchan...I had a bountiful harvest," Mugi mumbled before closing her eyes.

"Did she just d-die?" Ritsu asked.

"I-I think she just passed out from loss of blood," Mio said before adding, "We should take her to the infirmary..."

"Yeah...come on, let's go," Ritsu said as she leaned over to pick Mugi up.

When Mio went to help pick up the other side, her foot slipped in the puddle of blood and she fell forward...and onto Ritsu.

Once Ritsu opened her eyes, she saw that they were stuck in a scenario similar to that of last week. When Mio pulled away, the amber-eyed girl saw tears in the other girl's eyes before Mio quickly stood up and ran away.

"Ritsuuuu, you idiottt!" Mio shouted.

"W-wait, Mio, Mugi! Ack, nononononono Mugi stop bleeding!" Ritsu shouted in panic.

Mugi weakly smiled at Ritsu before mumbling,

"Hopefully the harvest gets better and I get to indulge in even more riches..."


	4. OS4: Meeting the Fam

A/N: Guys I'm shipping trash. Send help.

Also Here's the last one-shot. I vaguely remember what I wanted to do with this, but I also can't as I am half-asleep as I write this. It's been 3 years guys and finally this show comes back, haha.

R I P.

Meeting the Family

It had all started after they were forced to practice maneuvering through the forest in the rain. For some reason, the past few days had been stormy and it didn't help that their supervisors pushed them to their limits.

Azusa had noticed that something was off about Yui, but figured that if something was wrong, she would speak up. She had finished up running her laps with Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu, but that was because Yui was always surrounded by her entourage whenever they did any sort of activity.

As they had neared the edge of the forest, the sudden shouts and gasps had led their entire group to stop. When they had made their way over to see what had happened, Azusa had felt her heart stop momentarily as she saw that Yui was lying face down in the mud.

She stood frozen as Yui's fans chattered amongst each other about what had happened. They'd all been running when their 'idol' had suddenly collapsed. Azusa watched as Ritsu and the others ran over to their fallen friend before she tried to move to join them.

Her mind was in turmoil. If something horrible had happened to Yui without her realizing it...she would be to blame.

"Alright everyone, head back to the camp! We'll take of Hirasawa," the supervisor that was closest to them said.

Azusa watched as a group of grownups picked Yui up and trekked back to the cabin. As they moved Yui away, Azusa frowned and glanced down at the ground.

She should have noticed it earlier…no, she should have noticed it a few days ago. Yui hadn't been her usual self for at least 3 days. It should have been especially obvious during breakfast that day when Yui didn't touch her plate.

So now here Azusa was, bearing the guilt for not watching over her friend. Well, no, Yui would never blame her for it, it's not like she was designated as her guardian or anything...it just felt like a personal debt.

It had been Yui that had basically saved her from the titan threat. After she'd been separated from her mother, Azusa had almost stopped moving, but Yui had appeared and urged her to keep going.

The wait to find out what was wrong with Yui was almost agonizing. It wasn't until two hours after the incident that they notified them that she was suffering from pneumonia. Upon entering the infirmary and looking into Yui's face, Azusa hadn't noticed that the girl was in so much pain.

When she was younger, she remembered her mother making her bathe in hot water after being out in the rain in order to avoid getting sick. Since they were in a training camp, everyone here did not have that luxury mainly due to saving resources. Having pneumonia was almost a death sentence for most of the trainees because oftentimes medicine could not be spared to treat them.

"Goddamn it Yui...if you were sick you should have said something," Ritsu growled before furiously scratching her head.

The four of them peered down at the sleeping girl in silence.

"You have four minutes left before you must leave...I don't understand why this one is so popular," the nurse said absentmindedly as she strode out of the room.

Azusa peered outside of the doorway and scoffed when she saw a bunch of Yui's fans hanging around. They were probably waiting around in hopes of being there when Yui first woke up from her slumber.

"Well, there isn't much that we can do right now except hope for the best," Mio sternly stated before glancing around at all of them. She then frowned and added, "Now you know for next time to let someone know if you aren't feeling well. Make sure you keep yourselves warm when we're out in the cold for too long."

"Ahh, Mio-chan, we shouldn't be too hard on Yui-chan. She probably thought it was something that would pass...hopefully it gets better though. If there is indeed a shortage of medicine right now and it worsens...well, we need to be prepared for that," Mugi calmly replied.

Azusa saw a look of guilt cross Mio's face before the tall girl stared down at the ground. They all knew that Mio meant no harm with her words, but in the situation they were in, it was already stressful just with Yui being sick.

The pigtailed girl walked over to Yui's side and took her hand in her own. She gently squeezed it before whispering quietly so only she could hear it.

"You dummy, you promised that you wouldn't leave me…"

Azusa sighed before letting go of Yui's hand and taking the rag off of the girl's forehead. She then dipped it into the bowl of water near the side table and and wrung it before placing it back on Yui's forehead. She heard the girl shiver the moment that the washcloth touched her head, but other than that she was deathly still.

It hurt Azusa to see the rosy hue and sweat on Yui's face. Her body was working quite hard to push the illness out.

 _Maybe I really AM to blame...if anyone knew that I had known about Yui not feeling well…_

Azusa's garnet eyes unfocused a little as she glanced down at the ground. Two days ago, after everyone had eaten dinner, she had caught Yui throwing up in the bathroom. When she had felt the girl's face, it had been a bit warm, but Yui had told her that it was just a passing cold and that she would fine. The older girl had given her a hug and reassured her that she was okay, but now that Azusa thought about it...Yui's eyes had been slightly dazed since that day.

"Okay, everyone out, no more visitors! Depending on what kind of pneumonia this girl has, it could be highly contagious, out, OUT!" the nurse said in irritation as she opened the door for them to exit.

Azusa could hear Yui's group of fans whining about her statement, but it was the wisest thing for the nurse to do. She was right. No one knew if Yui was contagious or not. All they could do now was wait.

The instant that they were all outside, Ritsu sighed and began to head back to their dorm.

"Hopefully Yui gets better soon...if she gets better _after_ we start the training with the maneuver gear, then there's no way that she can really catch up. She's going to end up going to the landfills," Ritsu bluntly stated.

"You don't know that Ricchan, Yui-chan is a quick learner!" Mugi retorted.

The amber-eyed girl and blonde stared at each other for a few seconds before they both looked away. An awkward silence consumed them as Ritsu's words slowly sank in.

"If she doesn't get better soon...then it was all for nothing," Mio softly said.

Azusa clenched her fists and then glared up at all of them. They HAD to have hope. If Yui could overcome being left behind in Wall Maria as the titans roamed around when she was _nine_ years old, then of course she could overcome sickness.

"No, she IS going to get better! She's related to the Hirasawas. Imagine the outrage that would break loose if they allowed her to die?! Soldier or not, Yui-senpai is still worth something to them!" Azusa shouted.

The three girls stared blankly at Azusa for a few seconds before Ritsu broke out in laughter.

"Haha, you're right, but next time try to be quiet, shorty. You're attracting a lot of unnecessary attention," Ritsu teased which caused Azusa to glance around and see that the people around them were staring at her.

She felt her cheeks heat up before she took off running toward the dorm room. The moment that she entered, she collapsed onto her bed and glanced over at Yui's empty one.

 _She HAS to get better...she's worked too hard for this to let a sickness stop her from doing what she wants…_

-Attack on K-ON!-

4 days, 10 hours, and 40 minutes.

That was how long it had been since Yui had fallen terribly ill. Not only had their hopes of a quick recovery been dashed, but Yui's condition had worsened. She would spend most of the time coughing and while they found out that the kind of pneumonia she had was not contagious, hearing her cough was possibly one of the most painful things yet.

Whenever they were not training, Azusa spent her times at the infirmary watching over Yui. She had been alone when Yui first woke up and was able to talk to someone. It had been when the girl asked her for water and Azusa had helped her drink it. The memory of the coughing fit Yui had mere seconds later was one that had permanently seared itself into her memory.

The worst part of it was, that there was talk among the higher-ups of possibly just sending Yui out of the camp in order to recover quickly. Azusa knew that they were hesitant because her senpai was good and managed to pick up on things quickly.

If they let Yui go, Azusa wasn't sure how her fans would take it. At this rate she was sure some of them stayed around just because of her presence boosting their morale.

Azusa sighed before walking out of the infirmary. It was almost time for dinner, but the past few days she hadn't had much of an appetite and had ended up giving away her food. Mio constantly scolded her for it, but there was no point in arguing.

She was halfway to the mess hall when she heard the whinnying of horses and squeaking of wooden wheels. Azusa glanced up and saw at least three carriages heading toward where she'd just left.

She moved out of the way and kept her gaze on the door as the passengers exited. Azusa's eyes remained drawn to the tall chocolate-haired woman and bespectacled man that exited the vehicle.

"Where is she? Where are you keeping her?!" The woman exasperatedly called out.

"Now, now, calm down Miko, we will find her soon," the bespectacled man said.

The woman, _Miko_ , approached one of the nearby trainees and put her hands on his shoulders. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin in shock at the action.

"Excuse me, do you know where my daughter is?! I heard that she was sick!"

 _Wait, could she be…_ Azusa remained in her place, but watched the continuing interaction.

"She is around this tall and has brown hair like mine. She has my husband's eyes, but she definitely got _my_ looks-" Miko babbled away before the man put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to frighten you, lad. My name is Hayao Hirasawa," the bespectacled man stated before the boy gasped and then quickly pointed to the infirmary.

"Your daughter is over there, Mr. Hirasawa and may I say that it is an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you! Your daughter and I are good friends, you know, we usually always practice together," the boy said confidently.

"Ah, I see...thank you," Hayao said idly and strode past him.

Azusa watched as team of medics ran into the building after him before she smirked at the sulking boy. It was his own fault that he had embarrassed himself. Though Azusa felt a little bad, not a lot, but a little just because of the authority that the Hirasawas seemed to carry themselves with.

 _I can't believe Yui-senpai came from this family._ Azusa sweatdropped.

She looked toward the mess hall and then back at the infirmary. The curiosity in her won and before she knew it, Azusa was by the entrance of the building. Once she was there, she saw the two adults standing next to their sickly daughter.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Hayao sighed. She watched as one of the Military Police officers put a hand on his shoulder and it was then that Azusa realized that the family had probably come from wall Sina when they heard of their daughter's illness.

She heard them all muttering to each other before Miko suddenly stood up.

"If you inject MY daughter with that, Hayao, I refuse to talk to you," Miko shouted before storming out of the room.

Azusa remained frozen as Yui's mother walked out of the small cabin and toward the carriages. What had happened in there that led her to get so upset?

"...Are you really going to go through with it…?" The officer softly asked before Hayao nodded.

"It might be the only thing that can save her at this point...with all that she's been through, Yui is going to need it," Hayao mumbled.

"If you think that it's right...go ahead...but if anything happens to her, I won't hesitate to kill you. It doesn't matter if we're related by blood," the officer added.

"I understand...now please go comfort Miko...she's going to need it," Hayao sighed.

Azusa pressed herself against the wall as the police officer walked out of the building. She watched Yui's relative head over to the carriages before she heard the cabin's inhabitants speak again.

"H-huh, dad...is that you…?"

The raven-haired girl sharply sucked in her breath when she heard Yui speak. She walked around to the side of the cabin so that she would no longer look like she was creeping by the front and climbed up so she could see through the nearest open window.

"It's been a while, Yui," Hayao whispered.

"I'm so tired, dad...everything hurts…" Yui whispered so faintly that Azusa had to strain her ears to hear.

"I know, I know, but after I inject this needle, the pain will go away, I promise," Hayao said.

The moment that Yui suddenly sat up and began to thrash about led Azusa to almost fall from where she was. She knew that Yui had a fear of needles because of the many injections that she had received when she was younger, but she hadn't expected it to be _this_ violent.

"Yui, please, stay still, it will only last a second," Hayao pleaded.

"N-NO! Get away from me!" Yui shouted as she quickly stood up from her bed only to collapse onto the floor and break into a coughing fit.

"Yui, I'm begging you, PLEASE. If you don't you might die," Hayao continued.

"I'd rather die. No, dad, please, no," Yui cried as some of the medics that had entered the room with Hayao helped her back up onto the bed.

The room was silent for a bit, the only sound that followed thereafter was Yui's sobbing. Azusa had never felt more disgusted in her life. How she longed to break into that room and beat them all up for making her senpai cry. But she couldn't do anything so she remained frozen in her spot as she watched the scene continue to unfold.

"I'm sorry," Hayao weakly said before he snapped his fingers.

Azusa watched in horror as the medics pinned Yui's arms and legs down to the bed to prevent her from thrashing further.

"N-no, no, no, no, NO, dad, PLEASE," Yui pleaded, but to no effect.

Azusa remained deathly still as Hayao motioned for one of the nurses cover Yui's mouth with the cloth to prevent her from attracting more attention before he brought out the syringe. His hands were shaking as he wiped the spot on Yui's arm where it would be inserted.

"I'm so _sorry_ ," Hayao cried as he inserted it and quickly injected its contents.

Azusa felt tears stream down her cheeks as she watched Yui thrash around a little bit more. Even from where she was, she could see the tears streaming down Yui's cheeks. Though Azusa couldn't bring herself to hate her senpai's father...he was only trying to help her…. right?

After a few moments, Yui began to stop moving and it was then that Azusa realized that the girl had passed out.

The medics in the room remained silent. Some of them had looks of disgust on their faces after seeing what they had done. The nurse who had been helping out was huddled in a corner and looked as if she was fighting the urge to cry.

Azusa did not move from where she was until the door the infirmary burst open and Yui's mom along with the guard walked in. The younger girl then glanced around the nearby area to see if anyone else had heard what had happened, but found it to be abandoned.

"D-did you really...inject her with THAT _again_ …?" Miko shakily asked.

Garnet eyes turned to glance back into the room and she watched as the woman picked up the syringe. Without a moment's hesitation, Miko threw it onto the ground and Azusa watched it shatter into numerous glass shards.

"I'm so sorry, Miko, it's the only way that we could help her," Hayao cried.

The two of them embraced as the police officer merely stood still and took in the scene. Azusa immediately stepped down from where she was and ran away from the building. She could feel the bile building up in her throat at the act of inhumanity she had just witnessed.

Yui's parents…. her flesh and blood...had just forced her to get an injection while she was _awake_ to _feel_ and witness it. Not only that, but she had to be held down and gagged in order for it to work.

Just the thought of it was nightmare fuel. Azusa couldn't imagine what her senpai was feeling.

Azusa sprinted into the restroom and ignored the confused looks she got. The moment that she was near the toilet, she released the contents of her stomach and began to cry.

-Attack on K-ON!-

Surprisingly, Yui managed to get better by the following day.

Azusa woke up and entered the mess hall expecting it to be quiet, but once she got in with the rest, she was surprised to see a giant crowd gathered around one of the tables.

Her heart had jumped in her throat the moment that she saw Yui with the rest of them...but something seemed even more off than before. She tried to get a better look at the older girl, but her short height worked against her when a wave of tall people blocked her view.

"Well, the good thing is that she's up and kicking again!" Ritsu grinned before pumping her fist into the air.

Azusa weakly smiled before they all walked over to the line in order to get their meal. She blankly stared down at the ground as they moved closer to the serving station. She hadn't told anyone about what she had witnessed...well, how could she?

They would all just tell her that it was a doctor doing his duty in order to save his daughter, but they didn't witness the cruelty of it.

From the way that Yui had talked about her parents from the days that she was younger and what she did with them throughout their little interactions, they had sounded kind. Azusa had always envied Yui for that. Though now, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something was not right.

"Everything okay, Azusa-chan? You look a little bit pale," Mugi said and interjected her thoughts.

Azusa glanced up and saw that her friends were eyeing her worriedly. She quickly smiled and told them that she was fine. She knew that they knew something was wrong, but luckily they chose not to push her about it.

The second that their backs turned, Azusa felt her smile drop. They had a long day of training ahead of them...perhaps that would help distract her.

The four of them made their way over to their usual table in the corner. As they walked over, Azusa felt a pair of eyes on her. When she turned and glanced at Yui, she just barely saw the girl turn her head away.

Yup, something was definitely off. Now she had just to figure out what it was.

Breakfast went by a lot quicker than she had expected, but as they all moved over to the training area where the maneuver equipment was, Azusa spotted Yui's parents along with the Military Officer standing off to the side with the main instructor, Keith Shadis. The old man, who had terrified the crap out of them when they had first started, seemed nervous as Hayao spoke with him.

Azusa remained as still as possible when they strapped her into the gear. From the corners of her eyes, she watched as they strapped a large group of people on. She saw Yui two people down from her and caught a glimpse of the vacancy in the girl's eyes. She was so surprised to feel a hollow feeling in herself at the sight that she almost fell forward when they lifted them up to test the gear.

Immediately Azusa began to focus on the straps as they tried to fight against her. She carefully moved her arms and then realized that the movements felt almost natural. She slowly swung herself and smiled when she realized that she had gotten it. Though at the last second when they were about to lower them, she got too confident, moved her arm too quickly and faceplanted.

The small girl could hear the laughter of the others as she picked herself up from off of the ground. She quickly rubbed the dirt off of her face and fought back the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's her first time using it! Don't laugh, most of you fell down when you first used it so you shouldn't be talking!" Ritsu shouted in her defense.

Azusa saw a hand being offered in her face to pull her up, she almost felt her heart jump with joy when she stood up, but then felt it drop like an anchor when she saw that it was just Mugi. As she glanced off to the side, she saw Yui walking away into the crowd of people.

 _Yui-senpai…_

The entire group remained at the practice grounds until a good hour had passed. Then as they all went to disperse, Azusa walked by Keith Shadis and the Hirasawas. She couldn't help but overhear bits of their conversation.

"You will not regret the decision, Shadis. My daughter will make a fine soldier of the Military Brigade. She is already top of her group, it should come to no surprise for you," Hayao said.

"Yes, though I wish we could have her fully tested. Though she has shown prowess and skill, she's not super far behind from Ackerman's who is a year ahead of her. I am not surprised that this would come from a child of a former member of the Military Brigade," Shadis said.

A low rumble engulfed the area and then Azusa felt a drop of water hit her cheek. She glanced up at the sky and saw dark grey clouds looming over them in the sky.

"Everyone in the cabins quickly! We don't want to get caught in the downpour!" One of the supervisors said.

When Azusa and the others rushed back to their dormitory, she took the time to glance around. Upon seeing that Yui was missing, she felt worry overcome her. The raven-haired girl walked over to her friends and asked them if they had seen her, but they had told her that the last time that she was spotted was when they were practicing.

"That means that Yui-senpai's out there," Azusa shouted.

"Okay, but if she is, there's nothing that we can do, Azusa. We'll only get wet or lost," Ritsu tried to calm her down, but Azusa knew that she was also worried.

"Ritsu's right Azusa. Yui is probably in another cabin. She's smart enough to know to look for shelter when it's raining," Mio added.

"W-well, then I'll go check!" Azusa stammered as she made her way out of the cabin.

"Azusa-chan, wait!" Mugi called out.

The pigtailed girl turned and faced the blonde. Mugi seemed hesitant, but then she glanced up and met her eyes. The blonde walked over to her with a cloak in her hands before handing it over.

"Be careful out there, okay?" The blonde softly said.

Azusa took the cloak and quickly put it on. She then swallowed the lump in her throat, nodded, and then ran out of their cabin. She was in awe to see that it wasn't a drizzle anymore, but a downpour.

 _Of all the rotten luck…_

She cursed to herself before pulling up the hood of her cloak.

"Darn it, senpai, you better hope that you're dead, because other than that I'm going to kill you."

\- Attack on K-ON!-

It wasn't until the rain had slightly let up and she had decided to check the forest that Azusa finally found Yui.

The girl was sitting on the ground with her knees brought up to her chest. While she was running around, Azusa had stopped by her dorm and picked up a new cloak because her other one had gotten soaked and then picked up an extra. She quickly unwrapped the spare and covered Yui with it.

The older girl said nothing when Azusa sat down next to her. The two of them merely stared ahead and basked in the silence.

"Why are you here?"

Azusa turned to face Yui and saw that the girl was blankly staring at her. She let out a big sigh before looking away.

"Well, a big dummy decided to run off without telling anyone...so I had to run around for hours in order to find her," Azusa stated.

With her peripheral vision, she saw Yui place her forehead on her legs before she mumbled an apology. The two remained in the silence for a few more minutes before Yui spoke up again.

"I-I...don't know what to do, Azunyan."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Azusa asked.

When the smaller girl turned to face her, she saw the older girl suddenly launch at her and tackle her in a tight hug. Unsure of what was happening, Azusa remained still as she tried to ignore her body's warm reaction.

 _Be still, my beating heart._

"...My family finally came to find me," Yui mumbled.

"I-I know, they've been here for a few days...your dad gave you something to-" Azusa froze up at the memory of what had happened. It was then that she realized that Yui had begun to tremble.

"All, that matters is that you're better now…" Azusa whispered as she wrapped her arms around Yui to return the embrace.

"...They want me to go back with them you know," Yui sniffled.

"W-what?" Azusa asked.

She pulled away slightly from Yui and stared at the poker face that showed on the girl's face.

"They're trying to convince...Shadis to let me join the Military Police early. My parents know of my skill so they're trying to exploit that and their social status in order to get me to quickly advance just to go," Yui said.

 _So that's why they're still here…_

"...Do you want to go with them…?" Azusa softly asked, she was working hard to hide her frustration.

The brown-eyed girl pulled away from the hug and averted her eyes. Azusa could feel her heart jump to her throat at the action.

 _It's not like I can blame her...if it was MY mom...I know I'd be doing the same._

"I honestly don't know...they've changed...I mean they were barely in my life anyway, but...they told me…" Yui began to speak but then she started to sob.

"What did they tell you?" Azusa asked.

"T-they told me that she was alive," Yui cried.

"She…?" Azusa questioned.

Azusa didn't get to hear what Yui said because then a newcomer suddenly spoke up.

"And so...we finally meet after all of this hiding."

Both girls turned to face the newcomer and Azusa saw that it was the Military officer. Upon further examination, Azusa noted that the officer was a girl and she looked rather young.

"And who would you be?" Azusa coldly asked.

"You haven't changed much, have you, Azusa-chan?"

The newcomer smiled before giggling. It was then that Azusa and Yui both stood up. That giggle...was familiar.

"Could it be…?" Yui breathlessly murmured as she stood up to face the girl.

Azusa watched as Yui carefully pulled down the girl's hood and then gasped. Even after all of the years had passed, and she was believed to be dead by their group of five, there stood Hirasawa Ui.

"U-Ui!" Yui gasped before wrapping her arms around her sister's neck and breaking down, "So dad didn't lie about that."

"No, he didn't onee-chan...but believe me it was so hard to stay away knowing that you were alive after all of these years," Ui mumbled back before returning the embrace.

Azusa smiled as the two sisters celebrated their reunion. Something in her felt lighter now that she saw the happiness back in Yui's face.

"Onee-chan if you came back with us we could all live together as a family again! Ma and Pa have this really nice house back in wall Sina and sometimes we get to see the king!" Ui happily babbled.

At the mention of a happier future if she left, Azusa felt her smile falter. She should be happy for Yui, right?

Then why did she feel so upset?

 _Way to be a bad friend, Azusa._ She mentally chided herself.

"It sounds wonderful, Ui and I'd happily go but..." Yui gently broke the embrace and backed up.

"But what onee-chan...? Don't you love us anymore?" Ui pouted.

"No it's not that! Well, I love _you_ , but...I can't love parents that were never really... there for me," Yui softly stated.

"I see..." Ui whispered in an attempt to mask the hurt in her voice.

"Besides, I have a new family here too, Ui. Mio-chan, Ricchan, Mugi-chan, and Azunyan," Yui said as she glanced back at her.

Ui turned to face Azusa and slightly frowned. The small girl fidgeted uncomfortably under the younger Hirasawa's piercing gaze.

"Well, if it can't be helped, I'll tell dad," Ui sighed.

"...Thanks a lot Ui," Yui smiled.

The younger sibling tried to force a smile back but failed at it. Ui raised her left hand and fidgeted with her ponytail.

"I hope that dad lets you stay though...when he found that you were nearing death row, he rushed us all over here. He said something about not wanting the experiment to fail or something," Ui absentmindedly said.

Though the younger Hirasawa didn't seem to notice that her sister had suddenly tensed up, Azusa definitely did. Azusa walked over to Yui. She took her right hand in her own and squeezed it.

It was only then that Yui snapped out of her trance before apologetically smiling.

"Don't worry about it Ui. I'll tell him that his 'experiment' will be fine, but that if he tries it on anything else, I'll personally hunt him down," Yui stated in a tone so cold that Azusa felt a shiver run down her spine.

The only comfort she had at that instant was Yui squeezing her hand almost as if she was trying to make up for the harsh words. Ui remained silent for a few seconds before she beamed at her sister.

"I know that you'll make the right choice, Onee-chan. Just...be careful out there, okay?" Ui softly said.

"When am I not?" Yui laughed.

"You're never careful," Azusa grumbled.

The two Hirasawa sisters turned to look at her before bursting into laughter. The small moment of happiness gave Azusa a glimpse of the life she would have had if that Titan hadn't broken through Wall Maria.

She sadly smiled at the thought before she felt Yui pulling her forward.

"Let's go back to camp now, Azunyan. We don't want to worry the others more than I already have, ne?" Yui said in an endearing tone.

A light blush crept onto Azusa's cheek as she pulled her hand away and moved ahead.

"Wait, Azunyan, what'd I do wrong?" Yui called out after her.

"Oh Onee-Chan... You just don't learn," Ui softly said as the three of them walked back to the camp.

-Omake-

"So you finally talked to Yui's dad?"

"Mhm..."

"And you found out he's a total whack job?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but he's... passionate about his work."

Ritsu chuckled before sitting down next to Mio. The five girls were in a clearing of the forest. They had decided to hide out there with Yui after she and her father had gotten into an argument.

"Mou, I wish he had at least brought a present. Maybe that would have swayed me," Yui whined before plopping her head down onto Azusa's lap.

The small girl poked the older girl's cheek and glared at her,

"You would leave us for food? Well, that says a lot about our relationship."

"You two are in a relationship?!" Mugi half-shouted and leaned forward. There was a sparkle in her blue eyes that unnerved the garnet-eyes girl.

"N-no of course not!" Azusa shouted back.

She watched Mugi's smile deflate before she felt Yui's hands turn her face to face hers.

"Wait, so we aren't in a relationship?" Yui pouted.

Azusa's face felt like it was on fire and the heat only increased when she heard Ritsu snicker.

"No, of course we aren't!" She retoreted.

Once she saw the hurt in the older girl's eyes, she felt her stomach pang.

"But Azunyan, we kis-" Yui began to say, but Azusa immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"You two what, Azusa?" Ritsu asked as mischievous grin grew on her face.

"We did nothing!" Azusa retorted.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Azusa," Mio said.

"But Azunyan... Does that mean my promise is invalid and I could have left?" Yui sadly asked.

Azusa frowned down at the girl in her lap before angrily asking,

"So you WOULD have left if I didn't make you promise."

Yui sighed before sitting up and glancing into her face.

"Actually, I would have stayed anyway because I care about all of you," Yui said.

At the intensity of the girl's words and the fact that Yui's eyes didn't waver from her face, Azusa felt guilty.

"Okay, okay, I lied. We did kiss...but it was only once!" Azusa shouted before glancing away.

"If you guys don't remember they kissed in front of us too...that was such a joyous day," Mugi said in a dreamy voice.

"You two might as well be together," Ritsu teased.

"Well, what about you and Mio-senpai! Why aren't YOU together?" Azusa angrily asked back.

The older raven-haired girl and tawny-haired girl glanced at each other before glancing away.

"Uh well, you see," Ritsu mumbled.

"The thing is...that, well," Mio whispered.

"The two are already together?" Mugi interjected.

"N-no we aren't Mugi!" Ritsu shouted.

"I'm more like her mother than her lover, Mugi!" Mio added.

"Ew, that means I kissed my mom...twice," Ritsu said as she shivered.

"You know what I mean, idiot!" Mio said.

While Mugi was distracted in observing Mio and Ritsu's banter, Azusa turned to look at Yui.

The look of longing on the girl's face made her heart jolt before Yui smiled. The older girl slowly tilted her head up before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"That's so you don't forget," Yui mumbled before Azusa closed the gap between them again.

Their faces were pressed against each other's for almost a minute when their friends realized what was happening.

"Ohohoho, so THAT'S why you didn't wanna go with your parents. You didn't want them to find out about your secret loooover- AH Mio, it hurts," Ritsu started to tease but then hissed in pain.

"It all works out for the best," Mugi said as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh no it's happening again," Mio said as she face palmed.

Azusa sighed as she went to move and help Mugi with her nosebleed, but felt her movements restricted by an arm around her waist.

She turned and saw Yui giving her that look of longing again. Azusa merely shook her head as she leaned against Yui.

If the older girl was going to be selfish, she might as well enjoy it too.


End file.
